


Falling For Prince Charming

by stilinskisderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, High School AU, Jock Stiles, M/M, Prince Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski/Bottom Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Prince Hale comes to Beacon Hills where he becomes known as a new student from Canada in hopes of living in the normality of an ordinary person's life before he takes his father's title as King but his life soon takes an unexpected turn when he meets the very infamous Stiles Stilinski who despite popular beliefs, could be quite charming even outside of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> ***Please read:  
> This story is taken place in Derek's POV. Though he's the Prince, Stiles is the one being referred to as Prince Charming because Derek views him in such a way. 
> 
> I SWEAR THE STORY IS WAY BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY MAKES IT SOUND SMH WTF IS UP WITH MY SUMMARY GAME RN.
> 
> Oh but here's an even longer thing I wrote. This was supposed to be like 5k wtf happened LMAOOOOOO. But no seriously.
> 
> And if the summary came out unclear, Derek is a Prince but no one aside from Boyd and Erica know. There are multiple characters but it's like mostly Derek and Stiles obviously so yeah.

High school was absolutely nothing like Derek expected it to be, not even a bit.

On the first day, when he stepped into the school of the small town, Beacon Hills, he'd expected people to be roaming the halls minding their own business. He had expected to see regular teenagers doing regular teenage things; talking amongst their groups, laughing, hanging by their lockers and all that jazz.

What he hadn't expected was to be tackled down to the ground not even a minute after he arrived.

"Holy shit, dude, I'm so sorry," the [very cute!] stranger apologized, reaching out his hand to offer Derek help in standing.

Despite the fact that the man was quite irritated already, he took the offered hand and was practically being yanked off the ground. It shocked him to a wild extent the strength of the skinny teenager.

He was tall with broad shoulders and he obviously wasn't skin and bones but Derek probably had at least fifty pounds on him, if not one hundred. Okay, maybe one hundred is a complete exaggeration but Derek was quite buff for his age, far more built than most teenagers.

Aside from Boyd— one of his personal bodyguards and his best male friend— no teenager was more built than Boyd.

Nonetheless, the guy was still cute. He had pale skin dotted with moles, not much of a contrast from his big brown eyes. His rosy pink lips were glossy with what was probably spit and slightly ajar. His hair was tousled in a that screamed, "I just had great sex," or "I woke up like this." The man wore a red letterman jacket with the letter S large and stamped on the right side of his jacket. Paired up with the jacket was a plain white shirt underneath, khakis, and black Vans.

"Hey, you're Derek right? Derek... what was your last name again? Derek Johnson?"

Derek was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of the stranger's voice. He focused in on the man, and nodded.

He wasn't lying completely, his name is Derek. His last name just isn't Johnson. His parents suggested if he wanted to live a normal life he should probably not use his real name. They actually suggested Damian Johnson, but it just wasn't going to happen.

"Ahh, the new kid from what's it again, Canada?"

_Monaco, actually._

Again Derek nodded, "firstly, I'm not a kid. Secondly, how do you even know any of this?"

The teenager grinned, "I'm kinda the Sheriff's son so I get the input on everything before everyone else."

"So you make it your mission to stalk new students?"

"Not really stalking, just getting information on you before I meet you to know what to expect," he corrected.

"Well," said Derek as he fixed his glasses, "have I met your expectations?"

"Exceeded actually," he smirked, "my name's Stiles by the way, Stiles Stilinski."

Derek cocked a brow and his head bent forward slightly, "Stiles? What the hell is a Stiles?"

"A Stiles is a me," the teenager voiced, gesturing towards his body using both hands, "trust me, you should be grateful that it's that easy for you. My real name is fucking horrible."

Derek shook his head before taking out his schedule, expecting the bell to ring soon.

"Who do you have first?"

"Uh," he trailed off, "history with Mr.Harris."

Stiles groaned, "he's the worse teacher in the history of teachers. I have a theory that he eats babies for dinner. But luckily for you, I have him first period too! So at least you know someone in that class."

"Yay me," Derek sighed, rolling his eyes then began to walk.

"Hey, hey! I sensed a whole lot of sarcasm there which isn't really nice I will have you know," Stiles shouted after him.

"Tell me when I should start caring," Derek hollered back, not stopping once or slowing down.

All the way down the hall and up the four flights of stairs, Stiles called after him. He merely caught up at one point but Derek only moved faster, beginning to jog out of sight until he got to Mr.Harris' classroom. Stiles followed in after him, still voicing his name far too loud.

"Mr.Stilinski, would you like yet another detention this week for disturbing the class," questioned Mr.Harris.

Stiles smirked, "you just love to spend extra time with me, don't chu Daniel?"

The teacher stiffened and his jaw locked as he narrowed his eyes at Stiles, "guess who will be spending another day in detention?"

"This guy," Stiles exclaimed pointed his thumbs at himself happily.

"Get to your seat Stiles," Mr.Harris hissed which made the teen roll his eyes but still proceed to his seat all the way in the back, walking down the row where he got high-fived, cheered on, and winked at girls who swooned.

Derek immediately got reminded of how it was right before he left Monaco, the big walk towards his private jet. Not only were there the ladies but there were loved ones and other people of the country there wishing him farewell. It was exactly like Stiles except the teenager's was more of a greeting and admiration than a goodbye.

"Students, this is our new student, Derek Johnson. You will all treat him with great respect, the same respect you treat each other with."

"Oh yeah, because we all treat each other like such royalty," a teenager with curly light brown hair and blue eyes scoffed.

"Well in this class you do, Lahey. And you will continue to do so unless you're like Stiles and seem to absolutely love detention and trips to the Principle's office."

"But I still have the highest grade in this class so," at which a strawberry blonde sitting beside Stiles cleared her throat.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "second highest."

"That's better," the lady smiled delightfully before turning back to continue doing her work.

"You also have the worst personality in this school, many would agree."

"And you are the most awful teacher in this school," Stiles clapped back, "all would agree."

Mr.Harris opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Stiles, "I know, I know. Another detention. I stopped caring like four years ago."

The teacher said no more and looked at Derek, "please don't become another him."

"I won't," the new student promised before Mr.Harris was directing him on where to sit.

Sadly he sat all the way across the room, far from Stiles who sat in the right corner while he sat in the left corner by the windows.

That still didn't stop Stiles from leaning over in his seat to look over at Derek and wink.

The Prince looked down, trying to hide his blush.

Snarky, beautiful, and apparently brainy.

He may just get used to the presence of the infamous Stiles Stilinski.

-

Along with him, Derek brought Erica and Boyd. Despite the fact that Boyd was one of his newest bodyguards, him and the silent man have grown quite a strong friendship over the passed year or so that they've known each other. The two respected each other's privacy and understood each other's needs for privacy which, in Derek's opinion, did not get any better than that.

Boyd's girlfriend, also Derek's best female friend, Erica, knew nothing of the sort. She lived to interrogate the two and sneak into their private lives as much as possible. Boyd has only been living with that for a year though, whereas Derek had been dealing with it for almost his whole life. Her, and his sisters, Laura and Cora, have always made it their missions to meddle into his life.

This is why he isn't even surprised when he's bombarded with questions from Erica during their lunch period.

"Why are you smiling so much," she questioned.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You met someone didn't you? Who is it? Boy or girl? Are they cute? What's their name? Are they here right now? Wh—"

"Erica," Boyd said quietly, giving his girlfriend pleading eyes for her to hush.

She completely ignored him and continued on, "no seriously. What's their name? Are they a senior too?"

"You aren't even supposed to start crushing on anyone," said Boyd, "we're going back to Monaco right after graduation anyways. You know what that means? That means we have less than five here. Five months, imagine if you end up actually catching feelings for someone. Trust me, it won't be that easy to part from them."

"I don't like him guys," the Prince stated, "he's just a guy I recently met who I find rather... interesting."

"It's a he," Erica exclaimed, "what's his name? What's his name? Oh my God, Laura and Cora are going to freak!"

"No they won't because you are not going to tell them."

"Oh yeah, who's gonna—"

"Der!"

The three of their heads snapped towards the direction of the voice that was approaching them and Derek suddenly felt the need to crawl under the table and hide there forever.

"Hi Stiles," he said, voice low.

"Hey, aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends? Hey, don't I have class with you? Chemistry, right," Stiles questioned pointing towards Boyd.

"You do," sadly, was what his best friend left out.

Derek knows Boyd, people like him and people like Stiles do the exact opposite of get along.

"Ah, yeah! I mean, you're pretty quiet compared to everyone else but I couldn't forget that face... or that body. Dude, you're huge. You're bigger than Derek over here," he stated factually, patting Derek on his shoulder.

Erica cocked a brow at him and yanked Boyd closer to her by his waist making Stiles throw his hands up in defense, "hey, no need to get all possessive. I mean, he's attractive and all but I don't want your guy."

"You couldn't have him even if you tried," she smirked.

"Well I'm not gonna so neither of us have to worry about that," said Stiles.

Erica scoffed, "I wasn't worried about a twink to begin with."

"Best you could come up with—"

"Say something else, I dare you," she hissed.

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that you have really intimidating eyebrows, I would've responded but I won't for today," said Stiles before turning back to Derek, "anyways, I actually just came to ask if you were going to the game on Friday?"

"What?"

Stiles looked sideways for a moment as if confused himself, "I... was asking you," he said pointing to Derek, "if you were planning on going to the game on Friday."

"Why do you care if I'm there?"

"I never said I did."

"But you're implying that you are if you came all the way over here just to ask him if he's going," Erica budged in.

Stiles turned to glare at her, "no one asked you blondie."

She tilted her head slightly as if challenging him, but Stiles had enough common sense to deny that challenge and looked back to Derek without another word, "you're new here and it would just be really good for you if you came to our game on Friday."

"Game for?"

"Lacrosse, I'm the co-captain," Stiles grinned.

Derek shrugged, "sports aren't really my thing."

"Well there's this victory party we're holding at Jackson Whittemore's place after. You don't even have to worry about finding it, just ask just about anyone in town and they'll tell you."

"Parties aren't really my thing either," Derek uttered, "besides, how are you guys so sure you'll win?"

At the question, the lacrosse player only smirked, "'cause it's us Derek," he said as he backed up away from the table, "we always win."

Without another word, Stiles was turning on his heels and walking away.

"Someone's got the hots for a jock," said Erica, "I like him."

"Which is why you were glaring him down the entire time right?"

"I was testing his ability to be able to look at me while I glare. He held that gaze for about three times longer than anyone else has ever been able to, aside from you guys and the rest of the Hales of course."

Derek rolled his eyes, "no one even said I have a crush on him."

"You don't need to for us to notice."

"I don't have a crush on him," Derek spat.

"I don't know Derek," Boyd voiced, "you had that look in your eyes."

"What? What look? There was no look."

Erica chuckled, "oh there was a look. And there was a look coming from him too."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Oh you poor oblivious soul," Erica pouted at the Prince before proceeding to steal an apple slice from his tray despite the tray full of apple slices before her.

Derek needed better friends.

-

He ended up going to the game. The game that Beacon Hills High definitely won. It was obvious before half the game was even over that their school won.

Stiles was definitely impressive, especially since he was the one who scored the winning point in the last five seconds of the game.

Due to this victory that was mostly because of him, he was hoisted up by the whole team as everyone in the crowd cheered. Derek couldn't help but crack a smile and applaud himself. It only made sense to give credit where it was due.

"Your boy did well out there," Erica whispered into his ear despite all the noise around them.

He rolled his eyes, "he's not my boy."

"But you want him to be," she winked, "oh look, he's heading over here. That's our cue to leave, see you at Jackson's."

Erica grabbed Boyd's hand and dragged him away with her before Derek could protest.

"Hey Derek."

He flinched as soon as he turned back to be met by a grinning Stiles. It's not like he wasn't aware of his upcoming presence, he was. That didn't stop the slight fright though.

"Stiles," he greeted formally.

"You came."

Derek nodded once, "indeed."

"Indeed? Who even uses that word anymore Derek?"

"Obviously I do."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "weirdo."

"I'm weird for using proper English? Well my goodness, I'm so very sorry," said Derek, face wearing a bored expression.

"I sense the sarcasm, again, and I don't like it. Sarcasm is my thing around here."

"Apparently so is being annoying."

"Oh you like my annoyingness."

The word itself made Derek cringe despite the fact that it was an actually word. There was just something about the -ing ending added with what is supposed to be another ending.

The Prince scoffed, "just about as much as I like Donald Trump."

Stiles' eyes narrowed into slits and he seemed overly offended, "oh that was low, that was just a low blow. I don't even think we can be friends anymore after that."

"Oh my, I'm hurt, really," Derek voiced flatly.

"You're an asshole."

"So I've heard."

The jock smirked at him, a slight sparkle in his eyes. It looked like he had more to say, but only kept smirking until he seemed to have remembered something, "dude, you're coming to Jackson's right?"

"I said the party scene isn't my thing."

"You also said the game scene wasn't your thing either, but you're here now aren't you? Come on, it'll be fun."

"I think we have two completely different definitions of fun."

"Yeah, you probably enjoy reading Shakespeare in your free time."

"Romeo and Juliet is a classic," Derek argued.

"It's also a terrible sob story that starts off with humor and inappropriate puns to try to balance out how depressing the rest of the tale is. But did it work? No, no it did not."

Derek crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "teenagers. Can't even take time to appreciate a good story."

"You do remember that you're a teenager too right," Stiles questioned.

"I am. But I'm different from the rest of you."

"Just because I don't like Shakespeare that much doesn't mean I don't like reading. I just prefer people like Hemingway, Tolstoy, Joyce, Austen, Faulkner, and Dostoevsky."

Derek would be lying if he didn't say he wasn't impressed. It was rare that he heard teenagers reading works from these authors. Maybe Hemingway, but very rarely people like Fyodor Dostoevsky, who was one of Derek's favorites as well.

"Anyways," Stiles spoke up after a long cut of silence, "are you going to come or...?"

If it means getting to know you a little better, he wanted to say, but instead stuck with a head nod and, "I guess it won't kill me."

This earned Derek a very delighted smile. A smile he wouldn't mind seeing everyday for the rest of his time here.

-

The party was very different from parties back in Europe.

In Monaco, things were more organized, everyone dressed more formal, the music was not wild metallic rock mixed in with hip hop, dancing was far more appropriate and no one was ever sweating like a pig. All these things went for this high school party.

There were hundreds of people packed into the large mansion of Jackson Whittemore, and if they weren't dancing, they were drinking or making out. It was kind of disgusting.

Derek had no problem with PDA despite the fact that he never got a chance to perform it himself. But there was still a very fine line between public affection and public pornography.

People were grinding against each other, girls were grabbing guys' junks, guys were grabbing all the girls asses, they were having sloppy make out sessions and he swears he passed by a girl giving a guy a handjob in the corner.

So again, it was disgusting.

Not only that but he lost Erica and Boyd who are, by the way, his only friends, not even five minutes after they got there. And Derek cannot even count on two hands how many males and females approached him, offering dances and drinks. Some random girl, Brittany, he recalls, straight up asked him to fuck her.

He didn't even bother voicing his decline, Derek walked off and didn't even look back.

He knows what he looks like. Even with the glasses he's apparently wildly attractive, but that doesn't mean he should be lessened down to some sexual object. That's what he feels like his worth is at the moment, like all these assholes are trying to use him as their own personal and very realistic dildo.

The party made him miss Monaco more than anything. At least there people knew how to respect each other.

None of these things made Derek want to leave though. Well they did, but the reason he was staying overthrew all the cons of remaining at the Godforsaken party.

Stiles. He was here solely for Stiles who he had no intention on leaving hanging tonight. It's not like the jock had specifically said to him that they'd be meeting up to speak or whatnot, but it was implied and Derek kept his hopes high that they would eventually at some point of the night begin to interact.

In spite of how strong his aspiration to speak to Stiles was, and regardless of how long he'd been waiting to encounter the teen, all desires were shot down once he caught a glimpse of Stiles kissing another guy.

Jealousy was quite the understatement.

Derek was envious, he felt like pure venom running through his veins at once. And he absolutely loathed the guy who had gotten the opportunity to kiss and touch Stiles the way he was.

The Prince should feel ridiculous for being so angry because after all, he is royalty. He's intelligent, very attractive, filthy rich and soon will have a whole country bowing at his feet. Yet still, this stranger has one thing Derek lacks, and that's Stiles.

Within three days, only three, Stiles has managed to yank more emotion out of Derek than anyone has ever managed to grasp from the man. It shouldn't be that much of a surprise. Someone like Stiles, so filled with energy, should be able to get the reaction he wants out of just about anyone. Even those who were basically trained to always remain intact with themselves.

And so the image before Derek was a setback. It got under his skin to say the least.

The boy, the person practically sucking at Stiles' face, he was the captain of the lacrosse team, Theo Raeken, Stiles had informed Derek that day prior.

Not only was he the captain of the lacrosse team, but he was also the captain of the swim team and co-captain of the soccer team. He had a good amount of power to his last name, his great great great very explicitly great grandfather being the founder of Beacon Hills and whatnot. He heard more about him too, but Derek just spaced out after a while, not caring to listen any longer to the gracing of Theo's mere existence.

Theo Raeken, the charmer, the Playboy. He quickly snatched up that title after Jackson practically got hitched the Lydia Martin just without the ring.

It was understandable. Theo, even if it pained Derek to admit, was devastatingly attractive. He had that golden brown hair that was always styled up into somewhat of a messy quiff, he was just a little smaller than Derek but still had more than enough muscle, he was Stiles' height, had green eyes, plump pink lips and a dazzling smile.

Their features were absolutely nothing alike, neither were their personalities. Derek could oh so easily flaunt off his power and riches and use it to his advantage, but he's far more humble than that. He could also very well be a player, but hitting and quitting is not his style. And if that was Stiles' type, Derek did not stand even a chance.

He realized that the moment Theo parted away from Stiles, took his hand and led him away from the crowded room and into a dark hallway where they disappeared together.

That was Derek's cue to leave. But that wasn't happening seeing as though as soon as he turned his back someone tapped his shoulder.

Derek spun around to be met by a average height tan male with black hair and a lopsided grin.

"Hey," he shouted over the music, "you're Derek right?"

"Yes," he trailed off, "you are?"

"Oh, I'm Scott, Scott McCall."

"You're on the lacrosse team, Stiles' best friend?"

"That's me," he exclaimed, "Stiles told me I should be able to finally meet you here, give you a warm Beacon Hills welcome."

Derek chuckled, "I think I've been welcomed enough."

"Oh no, you're never welcomed enough in Beacon. Come outside with me, the whole gang is there."

At Derek hesitant look, "we're not trying to murder you man. Just come along, you'll see."

So he followed Scott outside, out to the pool where there were only about twenty people. They were all in a group, conversing with one another about something that seemed serious enough to be pissing one of the brown-haired beauty off.

"I was ten Malia," the male he knows as Jackson exclaimed, "ten years old!"

"You were an asshole of a brother back than too!"

"Well you're a bitch so I guess we're even."

Malia huffed in irritation and was hugged gently from behind by a gorgeous Asian, earning a soft sigh from her. This seemed to loosen the tension in the group enough for Scott to speak up.

"Hey guys, look who I found!"

Everyone turned to look at Derek, and suddenly he felt terribly uncomfortable.

"Uh, hi."

The redhead smirked at him.

Lydia. Her name is Lydia. She's Stiles' closest female friend, the smartest student who attends Beacon Hills High, the most popular female to walk the halls, a major fashionista and the girlfriend of Jackson Whittemore.

Her best friend is Allison Argent. She's Scott's girlfriend, the head of the Debate Team and captain of the track team. Her father is Chris Argent, one of the most popular zoologists in America. She's also quite the sweetheart.

But she's not sweeter than Kira, no one is sweeter than Kira. The Asian was actually given a BHH award for being the kindest student. She made it her mission to give everyone in the school a rose and a box of chocolates on Valentine's Day that year.

It's always questioned how she began to date the most rebellious female in school, Malia Whittemore. Malia is possibly the most infamous student in the school. Her detention streak is never ending, she gets into far too many fights, she has no respect for anyone of higher authority, she's been to juvie twice and she's all around, just a terrible person. But apparently ever since her and Kira started going out five months ago, she's become softer. Still Malia comes from a clean family yet her actions are so sinful. It's not like Jackson is much of a saint himself though.

Jackson Whittemore. He's a jackass, that's for sure. But he has a wicked sense of humor. He's more intelligent than he seems to be, and is more conceited than that permanent smirk of his gives off. And yeah, he's an asshole but just like his sister, he has an anchor who just so happens to be Lydia Martin.

Scott is one big softie, it makes sense for him to be dating Allison. They don't balance each other out much, even though she's a little more aggressive than he is. Scott is basically just one big hippie who wants to be happy and ride unicorns for the rest of his days.

There was also Isaac, who hadn't settled down and continues to break everyone's heart. He's worse than Theo and Stiles even, because at least people know what to expect from those two. Even though the word travels around that Isaac wants nothing serious, people are still fooled when they are romanced by him and believe they'll be different. They never are.

Also part of the group is Danny who is Jackson's best friend and the town's favorite male sweetheart who is dating Ethan, twin of Aiden who is dating Braeden. There were also the juniors, Liam and Hayden, Mason and Corey.

Derek definitely did feel welcomed. At first he felt a little intimidated, having to make up a fake story about who he is and where he comes from because Lydia would glare him down otherwise. But after he got all of that sorted, everything just fell right into place.

He even got all of their numbers before he left.

And yeah, none of them were Stiles. He didn't leave with more knowledge of Stiles but he left with something equally as great, friends.

-

The weekend swooped by in a blur. It was Monday morning in history before he knew it.

Derek made it his own personal mission to avoid looking at Stiles. Even when he could see Stiles clearly waving at him from the side of his eyes he didn't look. Even when the female who sat beside him tapped on his shoulder and pointed towards Stiles he didn't look.

He wasn't trying to make a big deal out of anything. Derek wasn't even mad anymore. He was just holding his ground and staying out of the way because it was clear that he had no chance now. He would much rather stay away from Stiles and deal with that bother than stick around Stiles and end up having to pay when he runs off with Theo.

Therefore, he didn't speak to Stiles or even glanced at Stiles the whole day.

After history he rushed out and ran to the second floor bathroom despite his locker being on the first floor. During calculus he avoided Stiles' burning gaze from three rows behind him and one row to his left. In the halls he ducked his head whenever he saw Stiles and rushed away. He didn't even go to the cafeteria for lunch, he went out to the empty field with Erica and Boyd instead.

He was so close to his first victorious day of ignoring Stiles' existence when the teen caught up to him at his car.

Derek had even waited ten minutes after the bell to avoid this encounter yet still, Stiles was standing right in front of him, looking rather hurt.

"Okay, I know I'm an ass but I don't think that gives you the right to duck around me all day. I'm sorry for not hanging out with you at the party Der, I got busy and—"

"You don't need to apologize," Derek interfered, voice leveled, "whatever you did is absolutely none of my business. And I'm not mad at you for it either."

"Than why have you been ignoring me?"

"I haven't been ignoring you. I've just been staying away from trouble."

"Trouble...?"

The Prince sighed, "I saw you and Theo at the party the other night. You already told me about him. He's some popular guy who always gets his way and that's the only way it goes. So if Theo wants you, it's best that I stay away from you. I don't want him seeing me as a threat or something."

Stiles seemed completely lost for a good moment before realization seemed to hit him, "dude, what? No! Theo and I, we aren't like that. I mean yeah the two of us tend to keep each other company sometimes and it gets a little outta hand, but him and I aren't a thing. We'd never be a thing. He's great at sex and we're pretty good friends, but that's about it. You don't have to worry about me like being Theo's property or anything because I'm not."

Derek nodded in understanding.

"I still feel like a jerk though," said Stiles, "I mean, I really did want to hang out with you. But after a while I didn't see you and got distracted. I kinda thought you weren't gonna show but then Scott told me you hung out with them the whole night and I felt terrible because I should've been the one keeping you company."

"It's fine Stiles. I still enjoyed myself Friday night."

"I know, but still, I do want to get to know you better. If it isn't too late, would you be okay with going out for burgers and milkshakes with me," asked Stiles, a hopeful smile on his face.

Derek looked down to hide his blush, trying to keep the pleasure written all over his face a secret. It didn't work out.

"I see those dimples Der, c'mon. I'll even pay. And we could share a plate of curly fries. If you don't like me after this than I'm out of your life forever, I swear. If you do... well you're stuck with me."

"Sounds horrible."

"It's definitely worse than it sounds."

Derek rolled his eyes but still allowed Stiles to take him out to the diner with "the best curly fries ever!!!"

"This is orgasmic," Derek moaned around a mouthful of his bacon cheeseburger.

Stiles nodded in agreement, sighing in delight with his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. The sight was more mouthwatering than the food.

"So, how's the popular life," Derek asked after they both took large gulps from their drinks.

"Eh, it's alright. It gets boring after some time you know? Smart guy, hot guy, sports guy means girls and guys. They don't even care that I'll never call them again or anything, they just hand themselves over to me. I get away with a lot of things regular students shouldn't unless it's Mr.Harris or Coach Finstock, than I'm screwed. And I'm the Sheriff's son, so it's like extra street cred. I remember being a freshman this was like a dream to me, but now it's just lame."

Derek gasped, "you weren't always this high and mighty King?"

The teen sitting across from him scoffed, "oh god no. I was just that dude who was clumsy, gangly, scrawny, weird and crushed on Lydia Martin for years with the buzzcut. Trust me, it was a bad situation. Around the end of sophomore year, I began to take lacrosse more seriously and actually gained some muscle. I became more coordinated and hung out with the cooler crowd like I was always allowed to but declined. It made no sense because the popular gang consisted and still consists of all my friends and some others but I just never wanted to be a part of that. The true key to success though was growing out my hair. Man, that had everyone coming to get a piece of Stiles. I had a phase where I was just a slut then cooled down. I still sleep around often but not as often. That's one of the biggest advantages of being popular though."

The Prince found himself frowning at that. He never understood why sex was such a great thing to people. Maybe it made no sense for him to be judging since he's a virgin, but it doesn't appeal to him much. Sure he's attracted to Stiles and he would have sex with him if they knew each other better and were actually in a relationship, but they're not. Having sex with someone you aren't with bothered him.

"You never settled down?"

"Nah," Stiles shook his head, "I never saw the need to. I'm still young."

"That doesn't mean you're allowed to be reckless and make stupid decisions."

"It's called having fun Derek."

"Sex is called having fun?"

"Sex is fun. It's a stress reliever and a great exercise," Stiles stated, "listen, I'm not gonna be like this forever, obviously not. One day I'll find the right person and settle down with them but as of right now, I already started this notorious reputation for myself, why end it when my high school career is almost over? Not like I'll find anyone who doesn't just want to jump my bones or sit with my crowd. People like that I have connections, I'm attractive, and I have a big dick."

Derek choked on his strawberry milkshake the moment those last few words left Stiles' mouth.

"Oh shit, sorry Der. TMI?"

"Just a tad."

Stiles chucked, "but you get what I mean. It's like, no one's ever going to appreciate me for who I truly am. And I'm not allowed to be sad about that because I gave everyone this image of me so it is my fault. I almost came close to loving someone, having something real with them. Her name was Heather. But she went and fucked some Matt guy and legit told me that she was using me for my dick. So I'm waiting until college to really start something with someone. I'll start off fresh with a brand new image. I just don't want to be used."

Derek was unsure of what to say. Stiles had just opened up to him in a way that he didn't look like he opened up often. The man looked so fragile and upset, like the thought truly worried him.

Words were off the table. Opening his mouth could probably make matters worse, so Derek didn't say anything.

Instead he reached out and took one of Stiles' hands in his own and gave it a nice squeeze.

When those bright brown eyes looked up to him, he smiled a warm smile, a reassuring smile.

Stiles smiled back.

-

"Dude, get your ass outside," Stiles spoke through the phone.

Derek groaned and looked at the time on his cable box that read, 2:48.

He honestly needed to be a wiser person when it came to picking friends. What kind of person wakes another person up in the middle of a school night for absolutely nothing?

The man got up and walked over to his window where he suspected he would be able to see Stiles, especially after last week when Stiles snuck in through his bedroom window which made absolutely no sense since it was seven at that time and Erica and Boyd don't mind if he comes over. It wouldn't matter if they didn't mind anyways, Derek was the Prince in the house and his parents rented it out for their stay.

Derek was right though, there Stiles was standing on the grass of their backyard wearing sweats and a hoodie.

"Stiles, it's two in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," Stiles answered, looking up at Derek through the man's window.

"So you decide to wake others from their slumber?"

From where he was standing, he could see Stiles shrug before the teen uttered, "I'm a terrible person, but you're my friend so you shall come along with me."

"We've been friends for almost three weeks. You've had other friends for longer than that, why can't you go call one of them," Derek questioned, hissing into the phone.

"Because Der, I want to go spend time with you. I don't think any of them have cute bunny teeth, pretty eyes and a permanent glare. Come out here."

Derek honestly hated himself for actually agreeing to come outside, but Stiles is Stiles, and if he didn't come outside sooner, he would have to later.

"So you wanna tell me why we're out here in the middle of the night just walking around?"

Stiles shrugged, "I just wanted to take a stroll with my best bud. I also wanted to show you my favorite place in Beacon Hills."

"Oh yeah, and that would be?"

"Come with me," Stiles grinned then began to lead the way.

They ended up in the woods and Derek was contemplating on running away or not because no person in their right mind likes walking through the woods this late at night. Beacon Hills is a civilized town, yes, but honestly, late night strolls through the woods? Doesn't sound safe in any way, shape or form.

"Seriously Stiles, where the hell are we doing?"

"We're like ten yards away dude, shut up."

They were less than ten yards away, and Derek should've heard the noise but his slight panic was not letting that happen.

Even under the glow of the night sky, the waterfall looked absolutely beautiful.

"Wow," Derek sighed dazedly.

He felt so close to home all of sudden, remembering all the days his siblings and himself would run around and play in the waterfall. They still do, occasionally. But it isn't as often anymore because everyone's grown more mature now and they all have their duties.

Derek has the biggest of them all. Once he turns eighteen in the summer, a whole country will be his.

"Hey, jump in with me," Stiles' voice spoke out from a distance.

He didn't have to be told twice, stripping down to his boxers before diving into the cold water. It wasn't unbearable, not when with Stiles.

As a soon to be King, Derek should always feel ready to conquer the world if he had to. He doesn't though, not often. He's a shy person, very closed out and quiet and still feels too immature to be able to rule over a kingdom. The funny thing about being in the presence of Stiles though, is that he actually feels some sort of power. It isn't the best kind to be rebellious, but it is something. It's a rush of freedom, and at those points, Derek does feel unstoppable.

It's crazy the impact a regular teenager has on a Prince.

They mostly swam and splashed at each other. They attacked one another, tackling them down into the body of water. It was mostly fun and games until they decided to take a break.

"Today's the anniversary of my Mother's death," Stiles spoke, voice small yet sounding so loud in the silent night.

Derek took a look at Stiles who was situated beside him, taking a look at how vulnerable he looked at the moment. He wanted to reach out and hug him, but he couldn't. He couldn't do that to Stiles.

This was no longer about himself.

He never knew Stiles' mom was dead, Stiles never brought it up. All he knew was that John Stilinski was the town Sheriff.

But this new discovery makes him feel even worse about their situation. He's falling for Stiles, he knows that if he's never experienced love aside from family love. And if there's a chance that Stiles may be falling for him too, the teen is sure to have his heart broken when Derek must leave.

It'll be his country over anything else, that's the attitude of a true King.

"I'm sorry," was all he said, "I didn't—"

"I know. I never told you you big doof," Stiles laughed, "I usually go out on this day. I go do something reckless despite the fact that I know she would be disappointed in me. I get into a club I'm not supposed to be in and wake up with someone beside me and a wicked hangover. When I was younger I would destroy a lot of things, it was a great distraction. My Dad, he drinks and mourns. This is the first time I've actually done something civilized. My dad, her and I used to come here every weekend. I haven't been here in years."

"What changed," Derek found himself asking before he could stop himself, "I mean, why come here now?"

Why come here with me, he truly wanted to ask but didn't.

The man now looking right back at him, smiled, "I don't know. I really don't know."

The two remained in silence for a moment, then Stiles was cracking some terribly corny joke and they were both laughing. Things fell right back into rhythm after that. They continued their water fight and tackled each other continuously up until the point where it seemed far too dangerous. They were being so aggressive one of them could possibly die from drowning.

So they settled for tag. It was much harder trying to swim away fast enough than run, and Stiles was almost uncatchable, almost.

Derek had finally caught him when Stiles had basically trapped his own self up against the platform of dirt that lead out of the water. And Derek was close to swimming away, so close, but Stiles grabbed his arm and in one swift movement, their places were switched. Derek was now cornered with Stiles right before him.

They were both insanely quiet. The two only gazed into each other's eyes as they tried to calm their breathing.

It was at that moment that Derek took a chance to really admire how beautiful Stiles looked at the moment. His skin glistened with water, his hair was a mess that fell on his face due to the dampness, his lips were shining with the natural liquid and his own saliva from constantly licking them, his eyes illuminated by the room. And despite the darkness, Derek could still point out every mole dotted on his paper white skin.

Their faces were so close, so close that if Derek even leaned in one inch, they'd be kissing. God, how much he wanted to.

But the moment considered taking that leap, Stiles leaned in a little more as he placed a hand on Derek's forearm before whispering, "tag you're it."

Then he bolted away from the male, laughing hysterically as he swam away.

This meant war.

-

Being acquainted with Stiles was by far the easiest thing Derek has ever done.

The teenager was so carefree and rebellious, he did just about anything he wanted, sometimes ended up getting in trouble and somehow Derek always got dragged into the equation.

The Prince didn't mind much though, not really. Surely, if his parents knew he had stayed over night at the Sheriff's station with his new best bud for breaking an entering, he would've been in a hell of a lot of trouble. But Erica and Boyd are great people, so they wouldn't say a word.

He's not sure the costs of what he's now doing, but he didn't really care. Derek didn't have time to care, not when Stiles was currently yanking him into The Jungle.

Stiles, of course, knows a guy. He knows a guy who knows another guy and that guy knows this really awesome guy who makes ["super legit!"] fake IDs. They did seem pretty real, but that didn't stop Stiles from flirting with one of the security guards at the entrance, you know, just in case.

They got into the club safely.

Now, Derek had previously vowed to never in a million years go to another party that was not one in Europe. After Jackson Whittemore's party he had no intentions to go through anything like that again. But Stiles is very persuasive, especially when shirtless and sweaty.

Earlier that day they had just come back from a morning jog when Stiles got shirtless and looked over to Derek and asked, "you wanna head to the Jungle with me tonight?"

Derek had lost all connections to his brain and dumbly uttered out, "yes."

Okay, so there wasn't much persuading that needed to be done, but in Derek's defense, Stiles looks great without a shirt on. Many would agree.

This was the reason Derek was currently being dragged through a crowd of shirtless gay men with a whole lot of glitter sprinkled on their bodies.

The fact that Stiles greeted about twenty people on their way to the bar by name was both terrifying and aggravating, but Derek pushed his annoyance to the side once they got to their destination.

Stiles ordered a drink with some foreign name for the both of them and was handed the beverages within three minutes, and for free.

"How many of the people here have you slept with," Derek shouted due to how loud the music was, not meaning to sound offensive.

It was obviously not taken in such a way since all Stiles did was shrug, "a few, but I mostly just danced with a lot of them. Your boy Stiles has some moves," at which Derek just scoffed and took another sip of his very strong yet delightful drink.

"Hey dude, what's up with you? I've never seen you really hang out with anyone."

"I'm hanging out with you, aren't I?"

"That's not what I mean Derek," Stiles says, "I mean like hang out hang out. Like get your groove on. There are some places filled with hideous people but Beacon Hills isn't one of them. How come you're never out there, enjoying all the benefits of being as hot as you are?"

Derek kind of grimaced, the thought of using his looks to get what he wants bothering him, "I'm not like that. And I'm not easily attracted to people. I mean yeah, there are a lot of extremely good looking humans surrounding me but I like more than just looks."

"You sound like you're getting ready for a relationship Derek. I'm just talking about having a little fun for one night."

"I don't think losing my virginity to a stranger sounds so great."

Stiles literally gaped at him, the little amount of his drink that was in his mouth spilling out, "you're a virgin?"

"Yes."

"Dude, no way! There's no way you're a virgin."

"Yes way," Derek assured, "I'm one of the biggest prudes you'll ever meet I swear. I've only ever kissed like about three people who weren't family before."

"I'm finding this terribly hard to believe."

"Believe it. I'm about as innocent as they get nowadays."

For a while, Stiles only looked at him, face displaying his obvious shock. The information seemed almost heartbreaking to his friend, which was hard to understand but Derek had morals. He was going to wait for the right person and that's that.

Stiles shook his head then downed the rest of his drink in one go before declaring, "you are going to get some tonight."

"Uh, I'd rather not."

"Nope, it's happening. I'm not telling you to hand your virginity to any of these people but make out with someone, get a hand job, get some head, hell, bite someone's neck tonight, I don't care! Just do something."

"I don't need to do anything."

"Derek c'mon," the teen whined, "let loose for once."

But the Prince remained stubborn, "I'm good right where I am."

Stiles groaned in frustration, defeated in a fight he knew he had no chance of winning.

"Come on, dance with me at least."

"I don't dance."

"You've got the be fucking kidding me."

"I'm not."

"Derek, come on!"

The frustration in Stiles' voice was becoming apparent now. He sounded awfully irritated, and Derek wasn't proud that he was the one causing the emotion but he wasn't about to go involve himself in the sexual works on the dance floor.

"No Stiles. You go dance, enjoy yourself."

Stiles glared at him, "fine, I fucking will!"

So he remained by the bar, rejecting anyone who came his way and drunk a little more than he expected to. Stiles came into view sometimes, each time with a different man grinding up against him.

He moved so gracefully to the music, hips swaying the rhythm with his head bobbing to the beat. Watching Stiles was possibly the best part of the night.

Somewhere along Derek's fourth finished alcoholic beverage, he caught sight of Stiles kissing someone on the dance floor. The man seemed older, like ten years older but that didn't stop the teenager. He allowed the older man to grope his ass and touch him in ways he shouldn't be able to.

Derek contemplated on cutting in, telling the man to lay off or something. But then Stiles' eyes opened as the older man began to suck at his neck, and he turned his head over to where Derek sat.

The fury in Derek's eyes must've been obvious, because Stiles honest to God smirked. He narrowed his eyes and he smirked.

The music suddenly sounded louder, a harsh pounding in his ear. His vision was a little blurred out around the corners, Stiles and the stranger being the only thing clear to him. He felt hot all over, palms sweaty.

Derek groaned and slammed the empty glass down on the bar counter before walking off. There was no way he was going to stand around and watch as Stiles danced all over another man, he refused.

Just like the night of the party, as Derek was nearing the exit, someone stopped him. Except, instead of a tap, this person was pulling him back.

It was Stiles, he realized after he turned.

There was a devious gleam in his eyes, one that Derek knew all too well. One that shouted trouble.

But like all the other times, Derek never listened to the voice in the back of his head telling him to run. He allowed himself to be lured in by Stiles who smelled like mints and whiskey when the distance between them was finally closed.

Then they were dancing, Stiles' hips grinding and gyrating sinfully. He took Derek's hand in his and placed them on his hips, making the Prince feel the movement.

When Stiles tilted his head back onto Derek's shoulder and looked into the other male's eyes with those lustful orbs Derek lost all restraint and control he was holding onto. He began to move with Stiles, both their bodies now in sync as Buzzcut Season boomed through the multiple speakers in the club.

The moment the chorus hit everyone was jumping up and down and running wild. The club was hot, and burning with excitement. The place was filled with such liveliness it was hard to even think of leaving.

 _(Place the call, feel it start)_  
_Favorite friend_  
(And nothing's wrong but nothing's true)  
I live in a hologram with you  
Where all the things that we do for fun  
(And I'll breathe, and it goes)  
Play along  
(Make believe, it's hyper real)  
But I live in a hologram with you

Stiles turned around, face to face with Derek, a wide smile gracing his face as he jumped around cheerfully, taking Derek's hand in his.

The moment seemed so surreal, actually having Stiles like this. He felt closer to the teen than he's ever felt before. It was like a dream, a dream where he could accomplish what he thought would be the impossible.

Maybe that's why Derek ended up closing the distance between himself and Stiles, capturing the boy's lips in a needy kiss. There was no room for second thoughts, not when he got an immediate reaction.

It didn't take much time for the kiss to become a little more sloppy, their tongues starting on a rhythm like their hips had been doing earlier.

Stiles' mouth felt like heaven. The warmth and the moisture was so inviting. He tasted of sugar and liquor. His tongue was absolute magic as well. It rolled up against the roof of Derek's mouth and put up a fight up against his own tongue.

In all honesty, Derek couldn't have thought of his first kiss going any better than that.

And it only got better when Stiles parted only to whisper to him, "how about I take you outside? I'll show you what else my mouth can do."

Boy, did his mouth work wonders.

Stiles had Derek gasping and groaning up against the brick wall of the back alley of the Jungle. He was on his knees before Derek, the Prince's jeans pulled down to his ankles with his shirt risen up.

The way he took Derek into his mouth with absolutely no struggle was so delicious. He swallowed the man whole, slowly yes, but didn't choke or gag when his lips met the base. Stiles had remained in the same position for a moment, allowing his tongue to work briefly on Derek's cock before pulling back. Throughout the rest of the blowjob Stiles slobbered all over his manhood, he spat on his cock and jerked it off while still sucking. He licked and sucked at Derek's balls even as his hands were stroking. And to top it all off, when Derek tried to warn him of his upcoming orgasm, Stiles didn't so much as flinch. Actually, he took Derek as deep as he could and looked up at him with those big brown eyes practically begging for Derek's come.

Well, who was the Prince to decline?

He shot his load into Stiles' mouth practically howling at his release. Stiles showed him the thick ropes of come on his tongue before swallowing it all down, even chasing after Derek's dick for every last drop.

When that was set and done, Stiles was back on his feet, his tongue down the other male's throat giving Derek a taste of himself.

It was so filthy, but Derek was too high off the other man's scent to care.

-

They never spoke about that night and Derek was bothered by it to say the least. He wondered if it had meant nothing to Stiles. After that night he dropped the teenager off and went home himself.

The next day, when they spoke over text, Stiles seemed more distant than anything and never brought up what had happened. It didn't make sense.

Did he do something wrong?

Just the thought forced a frown upon his glorious features.

Derek was pulled from his thoughts by his phone buzzing beside him. Heart pounding, he rushed to pick up the technology, hoping it was Stiles but felt his heart sink when he saw it was just Scott.

_hi dude!! we r heading out 2 the grill, wanna come? ((:_

Derek cringed at the male's texting style but still typed in a 'yes' and sent it.

He groaned, tossing his phone aside to go grab something to wear. Once prepared, Derek headed downstairs to the living room where Erica and Boyd were currently watching a baseball game.

"Where are you going," Erica asked, craning her neck to turn and face him.

"Out with Scott and the others to The Grill."

The blonde grinned and stood up to approach him, "my oh my, you've been spending an awful lot of time with them."

"Yeah well, better than sitting here watching you and Boyd canoodle or hear you guys having sex."

Erica threw her hands up in defense, "it'd be an easier situation for you if you would just go out and get a girlfriend or boyfriend."

"Remember what I said Derek," Boyd intervened making his girlfriend roll her eyes.

"Don't listen to him, he's being stupid."

"I'm just trying to protect you. Getting involved with Stiles can screw you over in more ways than one."

Derek shook his head, "nothing you have to worry about. I think I already ruined anything that could happen between Stiles and I."

He left before anymore questions could be asked and made his way over to The Grill by foot since it was just a few blocks away.

The moment he stepped in, the heat of the place fogged up his glasses, but the beautiful scent pushed away his bother. Soon he found everyone, including two unexpected faces, sitting at a large group table in the corner of the diner.

Derek approached them all with a large smile despite the fact that Theo's presence made him feel uneasy. He sat by Isaac, who flashed his charming grin and wow, now he understood how others were so easily hypnotized by him.

"I thought you were gonna flunk," said Jackson.

"I got caught up with some business, but I'm here now."

The fact that he sat right across from Theo who sat beside Stiles made him feel uncomfortable. Theo sometimes stopped to stare at him, not a kind of creepy stalker stare. But it seemed almost predatory. He didn't say anything though, just kept himself distracted by his food and the conversation going on around them.

They talked about all sorts of things like the next Beacon Hills High win, prom, graduation, and college. Apparently they had a big plan to move together.

It was crazy that the group couldn't even bare separating, which warmed Derek's heart to a wild extent.

He easily got brought into any conversation that went on around the table, especially the arguments.

"Oh c'mon," Malia snapped, "Derek tell Jackson that the Warriors are way better than OKC."

"I'm not really into basketball that much so I can't back you up on that."

"What sports are you into," Jackson asked.

Derek shrugged, "I don't really play sports. I mean, I run in the morning but that doesn't really count. It's just a daily routine."

"Than how the hell did you get that body," Allison blurted out making Scott scowl at her. She shot him an apologetic look but looked to him for an answer.

"Uh, I go to the gym, a lot. And I don't eat a thousand fatty foods a day. I have a sweet tooth but I have to hold back temptation if I wanna remain fit."

"Dude," said Scott, "you could go to the carnival fest for seven days straight without exercising and still walk out a hot piece of– whatever you are."

"Dude," Derek mocked him, "I highly doubt it and I will never take that risk. My body is too important to me. I'm not trying to die at a young age."

"You could die of other things," said Lydia, "many many other things like guns, poison, bleeding out, starvation, you could get run over by a bus, you could accidentally spill a deadly chemical in lab and die, you can get Ebola, or get stabbed a thousand times."

The whole table fell silent and Derek actually felt frightened for the first time since he met Lydia.

She continued to stare at him and Derek only returned her gaze in fear that if he turned away there'd be an arrow shot at his back.

The strawberry blonde cracked a smirk, "I'm just kidding. Lighten up."

He relaxed back into his seat, releasing a breathe he didn't even know he was holding.

"But seriously, you don't play any sports," asked Malia, "because every teenager plays sports nowadays."

"Well, I'm an archer and a fencer. But I don't think that's something Americans think as sports."

"So what, you Canadians are the only ones who can?"

"I'm not Cana—" Derek caught himself before he could finish the sentence, but man was he in too deep. Everyone at the table was already giving him an alarming look.

Kira looked at her girlfriend with confusion then turned back to Derek, "you're not?"

Fuck.

"I mean, technically I am since I spent most of my days in Canada. But I was born in America, so technically I'm American. I just adapted the Canadian ways."

"I thought Canadians liked hockey and shit," said Jackson.

"Well, not all Canadians," Derek responded.

"Finally we know something about you, Jesus," Lydia exclaimed.

The table fell back into its regular conversation, Derek's slip up long forgotten.

He'd just now noticed how quiet Stiles and Theo had been the whole time, neither of them saying a word to anyone else aside from the whispers to one another. It was annoying because they kept chuckling and caressing each other like there was something wildly funny.

Isaac came as a distraction soon enough though when he spoke up beside Derek, leaving the central conversation of the table, "you seem like you're about ready to kill the both of them."

Derek looked at the smirking man but didn't get to respond before Isaac was speaking again, "don't worry about them. They're not good enough for you."

"And you are," Derek found himself questioning before he could stop himself.

"I mean, aside from the fact that I'm a total asshole, yeah I am. Everyone's an asshole nowadays. But I could give you the full three day experience where as they would just hit it and quit it."

"It isn't like that between them."

"No, it isn't," Isaac agreed, "because Stiles and Theo know what they want and it isn't anything more than sex. They both understand that whatever it is between them will always remain casual so there's hardly any misunderstandings."

Derek sighed, "okay."

"Have you caught feelings for Stilinski," Isaac whispered.

"That's none of your business."

His jaw fell open slightly and he cracked a big smile, "oh my god, you have."

The heartbreaker placed a hand on Derek's thigh but left it right there, not being suggestive in any way, "listen, I'm not just saying this to get into your pants. I swear on everything I've ever loved, I'm being honest. I barley know you but I have classes with you, and we met at the party. You're a great guy, and you seem far too innocent to be dragged into Stiles Stilinski's schemes. I honestly don't want you getting hurt. Just like me, Stiles is not a lover, he's a fucker. I'm worse because I do break hearts, yes. But if you seriously fall in love with him, he will ruin you. Or maybe he has feelings for you too, maybe things will work out. I would hope so because Stiles is a good person under that mask too. But somewhere along the way you guys will come crashing and burning, and it won't be pretty."

Derek listened to every word, heard it and understood, but he was far more distracted by what had to be going on under the table if Theo's face was anything to go by.

Theo bit his bottom lip as he looked down at his lap. Derek noticed the movement of Stiles' arm then averted his eyes up to Stiles' face.

The teenage boy was looking across diner and winked. When Derek turned to see who he winked at, he noticed Brett Talbot sitting across from his girlfriend, face red with both his hands stuffed under the table, groping his possibly hard cock.

And that was the last straw, Derek dropped his fork violently and simply said, "goodbye," before storming out of the diner.

He looked around the empty streets with blurry eyes and contemplated on going home, but decided to head for the woods instead.

-

It was dark out when Derek decided to swim out of the waterfall. His fingers looked like raisins and his body felt cold when he got out.

He sat by the body of water to allow himself to dry off at least a tad bit before he could put his clothes back on.

The events of the afternoon were still running through his head. He wondered how Stiles did it, how he could be so reckless in public and not care, especially being the Sheriff's son.

He was seducing two guys at once, and he made it look so easy. He did it so subtly that only Derek actually noticed what was going on. Or maybe everyone else was just too oblivious and clueless. Maybe they were just so used to it now, that they didn't even bother.

What bothered him even more was wondering if Stiles was doing it because of Derek's presence. Surely he must've known that Derek was aware of what was going on under the table, just like he was aware that Derek was watching him at the club.

The idea made him feel disgusted, not by Stiles but by Stiles' actions.

Why would he do it in spite of Derek? That's what made no sense. Had he been wanting to hurt the Prince? And for what reason?

Derek groaned then heard the buzzing of his phone. When he grabbed it to check, Derek saw multiple missed texts from everyone; Lydia, Scott, Isaac, Allison, etc. but the only one that interested him was the most recent one from a minute ago.

**From Stiles:**

_We need to talk._

Derek scoffed.

**To Stiles:**

_Fuck off._

It was nothing like he'd ever said before but he's honestly never been so angry before.

He turned his phone off then dove back into the water.

-

Derek stuffed his textbook back into his locker, sighing in relief.

Wednesday was finally over and he was ready to leave. The whole day has been kicking him in the ass because all his teachers decided to be jackasses and assign random pop quizzes. They must've all planned it, because there was no way he was just getting a bunch of pop quizzes in one day.

He slammed the locker door shut and didn't even startle when he noticed Stiles standing right there.

Derek ignored his very existence and began to walk.

"Well hello to you too Derek," Stiles greeted as he began to follow.

The whole way to the parking lot, Derek ignored Stiles who was trying to catch his attention.

It was only when Stiles sped up to stand right in front of the driver's door of the Camaro that he had to respond.

"Move out of the way Stiles."

"No, not until we talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Derek hissed.

"Oh yeah? Why have you been ignoring me?"

"You're such a hypocrite. You do realize you ignored me too after Friday night right?"

Stiles sighed in defeat, "I know, and I'm sorry. I just felt like I broke some kind of boundaries between us and I wanted to kind of forget what happened. I thought that's what you wanted to."

"You didn't ask me what I wanted."

"Yeah well it's not that easy to ask you that. You're so closed up it's hard to get any kind of emotion from you until I take action myself."

"Is that why you decided to give Theo a hand job right in front of me?"

Stiles grimaced slightly, "okay, that was really wrong of me. But I saw you and Isaac and I got jealous and—"

"Me and Isaac? Are you serious?"

"You guys looked—"

"So you thought trying to make me jealous was the answer when you know very well I would never do that to you?"

"I'm sorry."

Derek rolled his eyes, "yeah. Honestly Stiles, I have no time for this. Move."

Stiles seemed shut down immediately but didn't budge.

"Stiles, move."

"Derek—"

"No. Go away."

This time, Stiles actually listened and parted from vehicle.

Derek didn't even look at him as he got in and drove away.

-

 _Boy you can say anything you wanna_  
_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

"What the fuck," Derek groaned at the sudden music coming from outside his bedroom window.

It was Friday night, and he was trying to finish his most recently bought book when the noise came out of nowhere.

Derek got up and neared his window, opening it so the music got louder.

He leaned forward and looked down to see Stiles holding up a black Beats Pill.

"Oh no," Derek sighed.

"Derek Hale, will you go out on a date with me?" Stiles shouted.

"What are you doing Stiles," Derek asked, ignoring the question he was asked.

"I know I'm an ass," said Stiles, "and I'm sorry. But I've only known you for like two months and Derek, man, I've fallen for you. You deserve far better treatment than the treatment I gave you, and I know that. I'm not just saying this for you to forgive me. I mean it. And if this doesn't prove it, I don't know what will. I'm not really good at these things, y'know. I'm kind of embarrassing myself right now, but you're worth it. You were never mine to begin with but I want you to be. I just— please give me a chance Der."

Derek now noticed how many people were looking at them, through their windows and some had actually came outside. The music was still booming from the small radio and it was seven in the afternoon, the whole neighborhood was awake at this time.

"Stiles," Derek began, but he became unsure of what to say.

"Go on a date with him," Old Lady Ruby screamed from across the street, smiling sweetly at Derek.

"Yeah," some random stranger agreed.

Soon everyone was rooting them on, exclaiming for Derek to accept. It was maybe the pressure or the fact that Derek really did want to go on a date with him, but Derek found himself nodding yes.

Stiles produced the widest and happiest smile he's ever seen before shouting, "he said yes!"

People actually broke out in cheers and excitement.

"I'll be waiting out here," Stiles shouted.

Derek only grinned then moved back and closed his curtains. When he turned around, Erica was already standing there with a shirt and jeans and Boyd was holding up his favorite leather jacket.

"We heard you have a date tonight," said Erica.

Within the next twenty minutes, Derek was dressed and powdered up. He switched out his glasses for contacts that night. He wore boots instead of sneakers and allowed his hair to remain a mess since Erica thinks it's a hot look.

Stiles was standing by his Jeep when Derek walked outside.

The teenager was immediately alert of his presence and grinned, "oh man, all that work for me? I'm flattered."

"Erica did it," Derek said.

"Makes more sense."

They both got into the car and once settled, Derek asked, "did you plan all of that? With the audience and all?"

"Dude, I swear, the only part of that that was all me was the radio and the asking you out on a date. The people came all on their own."

"I'm impressed. I never knew you had it in you."

"Well, I'm always ready to jump an extra mile for the people that I care about."

-

The date went better than expected. Stiles planned it terribly since everything was so last minute but he still made it great for the both of them. They went to Olive Garden, and despite the fact that Derek could buy the whole restaurant if he wanted to, he still let Stiles pay like the teen wanted to do so badly.

They spoke about books and movies, about their favorite hobbies and their friends. When Stiles asked about Derek's family he was forced to make up not only different jobs for each of them, but their whole life as well. The personalities he kept the same.

Stiles was yearning more now than ever to meet them, especially Laura.

Even though Stiles says he doesn't do dates, he was still great at it. Their date went by as Derek expected any date should go. It was far more than satisfactory.

Now, at the end of the night, they stood on Derek's patio staring at each other awkwardly.

"Tonight was..."

"Amazing, tonight was amazing," Derek stated, "best first date ever."

"Yeah. I'm always so caught up in how good I am in bed I totally forgot that there are still some firsts I've never had. I don't think I could've went on my first date, like ever, with anyone better."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. I really enjoyed tonight Der. And I'm really happy that you actually allowed me to take you out, after me being such an asshole and all."

Derek shook his head, "don't bring it up. That's behind us now."

"I still feel terrible."

"You were being an ass, it's in your nature. But we're all pretty terrible people so."

"Not you."

"Stiles—"

"Derek, no, hear me out here," Stiles was now closer to him, only a five inch gap between them, "you're a great person. Sure, you have some faults, but don't we all? You're intelligent, kind and generous. You always have something to say, you always see the good in everything, even in me. When all I saw was bad, you proved to me that I could do more than just destruct. You are one out a mil– no, a billion. Hell, you're one of a kind. And nobody's perfect, but I believe you're as close to perfection as it gets. I won't say I love you, because I can't. I hardly know what that is. But I care about you more than I will ever care about myself Derek."

Stiles' eyes began to water and Derek suddenly felt worse than he had before. He was here being selfish by allowing Stiles to fall for him when all he was really doing was getting ready to break Stiles' heart.

And all because he's fallen in love with those beautiful eyes.

"S-Stiles—"

He didn't get a chance to say what he wanted to say when Stiles leaped forward and kissed him. The boy wrapped his arms around the Prince's neck and pulled Derek in closer.

The feeling of guilt only vanished at the feeling of Stiles' lips pressed up against his. They morphed together so beautifully.

He backed Stiles up against door of the house and continued the journey with his tongue. They fought a battle of dominance that none of them were giving into. They kissed sloppy, and needy, just like the first time. Stiles' hands were fisted in Derek's shirt and Derek's hands were bruising the exposed skin of Stiles' hips.

"Maybe we should— maybe we should go inside," Stiles suggested into the kiss.

Derek couldn't have agreed more.

The whole way upstairs, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. No clothes were shed yet because there was a chance Erica and Boyd were inside the house but once they reached Derek's room, nothing mattered anymore.

The sudden strength Stiles found in himself to switch the position and push Derek down onto his bed turned the Prince on even more.

Stiles grinned before leaping onto Derek's lap. Their lips met again at once, and their hands were exploring again.

Their shirts were being pulled off faster than they were being thrown. Stiles had actually slightly shredded the Henley Derek was wearing which was his favorite, but just the feeling of Stiles' bare chest against his had him tossing away any bother.

Stiles had his hands pinned down on the bed above his head, holding Derek in place as he began to grind his hips down harder, kiss becoming more furious.

"Stiles," he whimpered, needing more but that offer wasn't on the table. The boy made it very clear that he would take what he got, and that was that.

Stiles broke the kiss and attacked his neck instead, beginning to suck bruises into the soft skin.

"Please," Derek panted, "I need this, I need you."

His begging earned him absolutely nothing, Stiles continued the long thrusts of his hips.

The friction was delightful and Derek wanted more. He wanted to feel the bare skin of their cocks rubbing up against each other's, he wanted to have them both in hand as he thrusted upwards, not only feeling the glide of Stiles' dick but the friction of his hand.

Sadly, the image was only one he could think of, because Stiles made it very clear he was not about to give him any of it.

So he took what he was given and enjoyed it.

Stiles continued sharp thrusts forward, releasing a throaty groan with each one. Derek wrapped his legs around the jock's hips, yanking him forward and giving himself a better position to begin grinding upwards.

The rough fabric between them was no longer a distraction, the sensation overthrowing it by ten.

"Oh fuck Der," Stiles moaned, "I'm so close."

"Come on me," Derek gasped and watched as Stiles' eyes widened, "c'mon, do it. I want you to."

He had to say no more, Stiles got on his knees and opened up his jeans, pulling down the clothing item just enough for him to pull out his dick.

He began to stroke his hard and leaking cock furiously, Derek watching in awe. He wanted to reach out and lick the meaty flesh, he wanted to suck it and dry it of all its worth.

"I'm gonna— Derek—," Stiles choked out before he was coming, white thick ropes spurting on Derek's chest and his abs. A drop even landed on his chin.

That was about all it took for Derek to be coming too. With just a slight snap of his hips, his clothed cock rubbed up against the fabric of his jeans and he released, Stiles' name on his lips.

"You're so gorgeous," Stiles whispered.

Derek grinned in a daze and swiped up a short line of Stiles' come off his chest with his thumb. He looked into those pretty brown eyes as he sucked the substance off his finger, smirking slightly when Stiles released a moan.

After they had both cleaned up and settled back into Derek's bed, more comfortable in just their boxers now, Derek couldn't help but ask, "why didn't we have sex?"

Stiles sighed, "because Derek, you're a special person and special people deserve special things. Your first time is going to be special."

-

In his defense, it was all Stiles' fault. He had been taunting Derek the whole entire time they were in the movie theater. It was hard to focus with his boyfriend's hand stuffed secretly into his jeans.

He was pretty sure the woman behind them was aware of what was good one, but Stiles didn't care so neither did Derek. Point is though, Stiles hadn't even let him come. He in fact, told Derek that if he did come there would be consequences.

So yeah, the fact that Stiles was riding him all the way to hell right now was all Stiles' fault.

"It feels like my guts are being stirred," Stiles moaned as he finally began to rock his hips.

Derek tried for a chuckle, but all that was released was a grunt.

Stiles held onto his shoulders for better stability, and began to ride him slowly. Every time he would move up, he'd grind.

The feeling of a tight, warm and wet home clenching around Derek was far too blissful. He placed stern hands on his boyfriend's hips, needing something to grip onto.

"Uh yeah, fuck yeah Der," Stiles moaned out, mouth falling slack as he began to bounce.

He bounced harshly, fucking himself down on Derek's cock so hard every bounce carried a loud slapping sound.

"Mmm, fuck me," the jock cried out.

Even though he was new to this, Derek still obliged. He let go of Stiles' hips and wrapped his arms around the man's upper body instead in a warm embrace. Stiles hugged him and began to move slower, panting into his lover's ear, whispering how good Derek was making him feel.

But the soothing moment did not last long, because soon, Derek's hold around him tightened, holding Stiles still. That's when he began to thrust upwards, jackhammering into the moaning man.

"Sweet mother of— yes! Please Derek, harder," Stiles begged.

That's what he got.

The impact of Derek's thrusts had his balls smacking up against Stiles' ass. Every slam yanked a whimper straight from his boyfriend's throat, which is exactly what you wanted to hear.

"Yeah," Stiles sighed, "fuck me just like that. God, I love your cock."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah baby," he whispered lowly into Derek's ear.

This only urged Derek on even more, making sure to rotate his hips to attack the same spot Stiles keeps begging him to go for.

Stiles was still in his lap, taking and allowing all Derek was giving to him whilst he continuously shouted the Prince's name. He gripped the back of Derek's neck and smashed their lips together, in possible need of trying to silent his moans.

It didn't work that well, especially for Stiles who himself who couldn't stay quiet for a moment.

Derek couldn't say he minded though, he loved everything that spilled from Stiles' mouth. It was all like music to his ears.

"Holy fuck, holy fuck, I think I'm gonna come," his boyfriend voiced almost breathlessly.

Derek let go of Stiles and moved them downwards to spread his cheeks apart even farther.

Three thrusts, and two mind blowing orgasms later, they were both completely spent. Their breathes came out rigid, their bodies were soaked with sweat and the two fell completely limp.

Stiles was still in no position to get off of Derek though. He only wrapped his arms around him and leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry your first time wasn't as special as it should've been," Stiles whispered, guilt written all over his face as he bowed his head.

"Hey, hey," said Derek, capturing Stiles' chin in his hand to have the male look at him, "I don't care that I just lost my virginity in a car. You didn't need to do something big for it to be special."

"But you deserve it," Stiles pouted.

"I deserve you. And the fact that I just lost my virginity to you... well, I think that's as special as it gets."

Stiles' eyes lit up. He didn't speak a word, just smiled and captured Derek's lips for another kiss.

-

The news of their relationship travelled fast around Beacon Hills so he really should have expected the meeting with the Sheriff earlier. But truth be told, Derek's been so caught up in loving Stiles that he's almost forgotten about a lot of other important things.

"So, Derek. You come from Canada?"

"Yes sir."

"How is it there?"

"Cold."

Sheriff Stilinski gave him a skeptical look but shrugged it off and picked another carrot off his plate with his fork before eating it.

"Any interests?"

Derek looked up as if pondering, "I love books."

"Oh really? Who's your favorite author?"

"Shakespeare."

The Sheriff scoffed, "typical."

"Dad," Stiles warned.

"What? I said nothing wrong. It is pretty typical."

"It is," Derek agreed, "but Williams Shakespeare was the beginner to many very important bits and pieces to not only literature but other forms of entertainment like theatre."

"Well, he did write plays so..."

Derek now understood where Stiles got his wit from, and he found that he liked the Sheriff a little more because of it.

"Dad."

"Jeez, I'm sorry okay? I'm just not used to this. You never bring anybody home unless you're only planning on getting down with them. I knew at one point you'd have to settle for somebody but I didn't expect it to be this soon. I don't know how this works."

"Than can we go? Because I really want to go."

"Okay, just, hold on a second now. I want you to know this one thing Derek."

"Oh God," Stiles groaned.

"Stiles is all I have. He may be walking around thinking he's the shit but he still lives under this roof. And even if he weren't, he would still be my son. And I love my son. And if anything ever happens to my son and I find out you have to do with it. Well... I have a gun. As long as you keep him happy, we have no problem. If you don't... Derek, I will launch your ass deep down to the bottom of the ocean where you will rot and no one will ever see you again."

Derek gulped.

The Sheriff smiled, "and no matter what Stiles tells you, don't you ever call me John. I will rip out your vocal cords. I go by Sheriff."

"Yes Sheriff Stilinski."

-

To say their sex life was amazing would be an understatement. Their sex life was extraordinary.

Within a month, Stiles and Derek have learned more about each other's bodies than they've bothered learning lessons in school. There are multiple sexual encounters between the two Derek wish he had filmed so he could watch over and over again.

For instance, the time in the waterfall where Stiles fucked him until he was screaming bloody murder. Derek was gripping onto the dirt as if it would save him or something, but it of course, did not.

There was also the time where Derek fucked Stiles up against the hood of his Camaro. It was late night and they were parked in the woods. They had no lube and no condom. All they had was spit. They used that to great advantage.

There was the time after they had just finished eating breakfast at Derek's. Somehow a conversation about Beyonce ended up in Derek being bent over the kitchen island with Stiles slamming into him harshly. Boyd walked in. He ended up not talking to them for the rest of the week.

There were multiple occasions like the time on the beach, the time in the elevator, that time in the school's bathroom, and the list just goes on and expands.

When you think about all the amazing sex they've had together, you really must wonder why tonight is Derek's favorite.

Stiles has him on his back as the jock thrusts into him.

They've been like this for twenty minutes now. It was a competition, whoever came first lost. Neither of them were about to give out. But it was far more difficult for Derek because the way Stiles constantly curved his hips was such a blessing. But every time he did that, Derek would clench around him tightly as a get back.

This wasn't why it was Derek's favorite though. It was the slow pace and the smooth rhythm. The two were in no rush and took time caressing one another, unlike all the other times. Sure, it was because neither of them wanted to lose, but that didn't change the fact that it alms it felt like they were making love.

Derek would never dare say it to Stiles but he admired that thought far more than anyone would be able to understand.

The excessive amount of lube created a wet sound that was absolutely filthy. Even without a visual or the physical experience Derek would still be able to come from just the sound.

"Deeper, come on, I know you could do better that than," Derek urged, releasing a shaky breathe when Stiles leaned forward, forcing himself in farther.

Derek's nails left red trails down the pale skin of his boyfriend's back. It would be a beautiful art piece to look at the next morning.

There was a sudden sharp drive that hit Derek's prostate head on and had him throwing his head back against the pillows as he released a loud gasp.

"Bastard," he cried out when Stiles did it again.

Derek grabbed his boyfriend's ass and spread his cheeks.

"No, no, no, Derek. That's not— fuck," Stiles shouted when Derek slipped his index finger into the tunnel that was still lubricated from earlier events of that day.

He felt the warm fluid shoot into him, moaning in victory as he allowed a sex drunk smirk to stretch his lips. Derek was getting ready to rub it in Stiles' face when the man suddenly pulled out.

"What the fuck? Stiles, that's— oh shit," Derek cut himself off with a pleased noise when Stiles index and middle finger were suddenly being plunged into his gaping hole.

Derek spread his legs wide and kept them in the air as Stiles began to finger him at an amazing speed.

He gripped at the sheets, teeth grinding together at the incredible friction.

"Mmm, you like that," Stiles rasped.

Derek nodded eagerly, mouth falling open in deep need to say something but the words were lost. He could only release short breathes through his mouth as Stiles' hand worked like a pro.

"Jesus, you look so pretty like this, all breathless and gasping for me baby boy. I think I'd have you like this every minute of the day if I could."

The Prince released a cry at the sudden press against his prostate and his back arched off the bed.

"S-so close! Yes yes yeeeeessss, fuck Stiles," he moaned loudly, head almost banging back against the headboard.

It hit him harder than any orgasm had before. Derek felt like he was coming his brains out. For a moment, he lost all his senses, all he could see was white, there was a deafening ringing in his ear and his whole body felt numb.

It was Stiles' fingers continuing to massage his now very sensitive area that brought him back to reality.

"So beautiful, so so beautiful."

That was the voice he fell asleep to. But it didn't feel like much time has passed when he woke up to the sound of his phone ringing.

Derek groaned, flipping over to snatch the device. He glanced at the screen and was shooting out of the bed in a moment's notice. He grabbed a pair of boxers on his way out of the room and pulled them on hastily before making his way down the stairs to answer the phone.

"Mother," he greeted.

"Oh, my precious baby boy Derek!"

He cringed at the name baby boy. After hearing Stiles say it in the way that he did, there was no way he ever wanted to hear those words come from his Mother's mouth.

"It's past midnight here Mother. Why are you calling?"'

"Well, I did want to check up on you but I guess we can skip that. I have amazing news!"

"What would that be?"

"We found you a bride," Talia spoke cheerfully.

Unfortunately, her happiness was not returned. Derek suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He had completely forgotten about all that was supposed to be going on in his homeland at the moment. During this trip to Beacon Hills, his family was on a mission to find him a beautiful lady to sit by him on the throne.

"You found me a bride," he repeated.

"You don't sound so happy about that Derek."

"I mean, I was just hoping I could hide away from all my duties as the soon to be King of Monaco right now. I just want to be living a normal life."

Talia sighed over the other end, "I know son. And I'm very sorry, but your country is depending on you. You need to go through with this."

"I know. What kind of King would I be if I let everyone down?"

"Thata boy. There's one more thing though."

"What is it," he asked.

"Jennifer Blake, your bride, her father wants to meet you as soon as possible which is why... you'll have to cut your trip short and return back to Monaco tomorrow."

"What," he shouted before he could stop himself then lowered his voice, "there's no way I'm coming back this early! I still have a whole month left."

A whole month with Stiles.

"I know this is hard for you to understand, but you'll get it soon Derek. As a King, there are some risks you'll need to take for the benefit of your country."

 _What about for the benefits of me_ , Derek wanted to ask but could only sigh in defeat.

"Yeah. My country before everything else."

"I'm sorry Derek. But you could always go back and visit."

"I know," he said.

"Alright. I know it's late so I won't keep you too long. I cannot wait to see you tomorrow Derek. We've all missed you so much."

"I've missed you guys too. See you tomorrow," then he hung up the phone not even allowing his mother a goodbye.

Derek stood there in the dark, in the silence for several moments. Reality had finally caught up to him. Boyd was right, he shouldn't have went catching feelings for anyone when this would all be short term. But even more importantly, he shouldn't have allowed Stiles to fall for him.

Now here he was, wondering how he was even going to break it to down to his boyfriend.

He wasn't ready to leave, and frankly, Derek didn't think that he'd be ready to leave a month from now either. He'd never be ready to leave, not as long as Stiles was still here and he'd be all the way in Europe.

The idea made his heart clench, having to let go of the biggest blessing in his life. But all good things must eventually come to an end.

"When were you planning on telling me?"

The voice startled Derek, and he turned to be met by Stiles who was standing not even three yards away from him. His eyes looked and puffy, cheeks painted red and stained with clear liquid. He looked so sad, so vulnerable.

"You heard all of that," Derek didn't ask, he stated.

It was obvious Stiles had heard.

"When were you planning on telling me Derek," Stiles asked, voice louder now.

"I— I don't know."

"You don't know," Stiles repeated, "you don't know."

"I don't know Stiles."

"Wow, that's just rich," Stiles spat, throwing his hands up in the air, "my boyfriend didn't know when he was going to tell me that he's a Prince of a whole entire country. And not just a regular Prince, no. A Prince who's becoming the King and is going to be married any second now."

"Stiles—"

"No Derek," he shouted, "you don't get to speak. You had your chance, you decided to let it go to waste."

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the male standing across from him, "you're ridiculous, you know that? I can't believe you actually let me fall in love with you, aware of the fact that this would never last. Now what? You're gonna run off and be happy with little Ms.Cinderella? Well guess what, fuck you Derek. Because while you're off sitting in your throne I'm going to be left here, having to heal myself."

"I bet you were planning on not saying anything to me before you left either. You'd probably leave me a god damn letter. You'd probably leave with ease, making up this little image in your mind that I'd understand and he happy for you, proud of you. Well no, you don't get that. If I'm going to hurt, so are you. So leave, have fun ruling over all those people. But I want you to remember one thing Derek, I want to give you a little going away present."

Stiles walked closer to him, stopping right in front of Derek. Those same bright brown eyes that were light no matter what no longer held their beautiful color. They were dark now, as dark as the night sky.

"You're worse than Heather," he hissed, "at least she made her intensions loud and clear before I could truly say to myself I loved her. But you on the other hand let it happen. You built me up and now you're letting me crash back down to the ground. You're a liar, a bastard. Instead of just telling me the truth, you'd rather hurt me even more and leave? And I may be a lot of things but at least I'm not a coward."

The word made Derek flinch, but that wasn't even the worst of it.

"And for that, I will forever hate you. Do you hear me? I hate you Derek Hale."

Stiles gave him an emotionless once over and began to back up slowly, voice laced with venom when he said, "enjoy the crown, your highness."

Then he walked away.

-

Home felt like nothing of the sort.

Derek got back safely with Boyd and Erica at his side. He was welcomed back with a parade in his honor in which he had to attend despite him not wanting to at all.

He still went though, because that was his duty. He greeted everyone and took pictures with the many. He was kind to all, basked in the attention and returned it just as much.

Derek acted like the picture perfect ruler for his country and did what had to be done.

Days passed and he found himself missing Stiles more and more. He missed the teenager's contagious laugh, he missed the quick wit and sarcasm, he missed his breathtaking eyes, he missed his cinnamon scent, he missed the feeling of his lips, he just missed Stiles.

And because the world hates him, there was absolutely no way of getting him back now.

Moving on was going to be difficult, but he would have to if it meant being a good King for his country.

-

_**Epilogue** _

Derek stopped in front of cereals, contemplating on whether or not he should get the Coco Puffs or the Lucky Charms.

"To hell with it," he sighed before grabbing both boxes and throwing them into his cart before continuing his journey through the market.

He had arrived back in Beacon Hills four days ago after his very early retirement in Monaco last week. Derek had been wanting to step down from the throne for years and since his younger brother Mathew was finally of age, it seemed like the perfect opportunity.

He and Jennifer had divorced three years prior to him giving up the crown. She was always frustrated with him because he never wanted to have sex with her, he barely wanted to kiss her and he barley wanted to touch her.

Their marriage was mostly platonic for the whole four years they were together. When Jennifer announced that she wanted a divorce Derek was more than happy to sign the papers. He made a very great King all on his own apparently. Since Jennifer, he's been in no type of relationship.

Derek didn't really think of where he was headed after leaving Monaco, but decided to travel back to the place where he first found true peace of mind. It made sense at the time, now four days in he doesn't know exactly what he's doing here. It was no longer high school, he had no friends and knew no one. The fact that he actually came back was stupid to say the least.

The sound of a small and feminine scream came rushing to Derek's ears before he was practically being knocked down by a tiny little body.

Thankfully, he caught himself before he could fall and looked down at the little girl who had fallen on her butt.

Derek frowned and put both his hands out. She took them without question and was picked up by the man.

The little girl's brown eyes widened in awe and Derek's heart clenched at the familiarity, "woah, you're huge."

"So I've been told," he chuckled, "tell me, what's a little girl like you doing running around this big market all alone?"

"I'm not little. I'm five years old," she argued.

"Oh yeah, and I'm five times your age."

"You're ten," she questioned looking terribly confused.

Derek inwardly groaned but dropped the topic all together, "what's your name?"

"Penelope. But all my friends call me Pen."

"Well Pen, did you come here alone?"

She shook her head, long light brown hair bouncing as she did so, "I came with my Uncie Sti."

"Well let's go find your Uncie."

As they roamed the market, Derek listened to her rambles about all the dolls she wants for Christmas and the story of how some girl named Sarah almost stole her boyfriend.

Man, Derek misses being five.

"There he is," she exclaimed once they came to a stop at the candy isle, "Uncie Sti!"

Penelope ran towards the man and Derek followed after her.

It wasn't until he'd came to a halt, not even a yard away from the stranger that he realized how much of a mistake approaching was.

"Derek?"

Stiles hasn't aged a bit. He still had those lively eyes and that goofy grin. All his moles were still all in the same places and his hair was still at the same length it was at in high school.

"Stiles," he greeted.

"You guys know each other," asked Penelope.

Stiles nodded, "yeah, he was a close friend back in high school."

"What happened?"

"Uh, none of your business. Go grab whatever candy you want. Don't tell your Mom I let you."

Penelope was off in a matter of seconds, leaving the two in their own privacy.

"Hey," said Stiles, "what are you doing here, like back in Beacon Hills? Don't you have a country to be running?"

"I stepped down from the throne last week and couldn't be any quicker to leave."

"What? Why would you— who does that?"

Derek shrugged, "me, I guess. My younger brother is old enough to be King now. The royalty life just wasn't for me. I mean, I was good at it but it's not what I wanted. Monaco started looking more like a paper town day by day and I started feeling like a paper person. I live for the more simple things in life."

Stiles nodded but didn't respond, only continued to look at Derek.

"She's beautiful," Derek blurted earning a questioning cocked brow from the other man, "Penelope I mean. She's beautiful. Looks just like you."

"Crazy, 'cause I'm not the father."

Derek's heart took a sudden leap, "you're not?"

"No, that's Jackson and Lydia's girl and I'm her 'uncle.' They're on a date night and I offered to take care of her. I love that little pain in the ass," he chuckled and it was possibly the best sound Derek's heard in a very long time.

"I should've suspected something when I noticed her shirt was from Coco Chanel."

Stiles rolled his eyes yet still grinned.

"So... any reason you're back in Beacon? I mean, you could go anywhere else. Why here?"

"Well, I needed somewhere to be so I decided to trace back to the last place I felt truly happy. This is where I was led."

Stiles smiled fondly at him.

The two men stood there only gazing at each other for what felt like years but lasted a minute tops before Stiles was breaking the silence.

"So there's this place, not too far from here. They make some really bomb curly fries. And I was going to take Penelope there for dinner. I don't think she'd mind much if we had another person join us. I was thinking maybe we could catch up."

Derek couldn't bite back his smile, but he didn't try to. The words made him happier than he could've imagined.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

And it wasn't where they left off, but it was good enough. It would always be when it came to Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> So in this, Malia and Jackson are siblings. Don't ask why, I just like the idea.
> 
> Anyways, I know some of you are probably like wtf how did she just skip to the epilogue like that? Well I thought of a thousand different endings and they were all cliche boring blobs. So I decided, FUCK A CLICHE ENDING, I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING TO PONDER OVER. Well there isn't much to ponder over, it's pretty much a given that they end up together because HELLLOOOOO ITS STILES AND DEREK BABY. But anways, I hope you lovely bugs enjoyed. ❤️  
> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://ohmys-sterek.tumblr.com) ❤️


End file.
